leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MrSuperSpy/Aerida, the Infernal Queen
Aerida, the Infernal Queen is a custom champion for League of Legends, made by MrSuperSpy. Abilities of her max. health}} as a shield and 25% movement speed for 4 seconds. During this period, attacks towards enemy champions increase the shield's strength by 10 points and being attacked by champions prolongs Blinding Rage's duration by 0.5s, up to a cap of 8 seconds total duration. Rage does not generate while Blinding Rage is active. After 8 seconds of not being attacked, Rage decays at a rate of 5 per second. }} | and attacks at full Rage, this effect is not activated. |spellshield = |additional = }} }} Curse target location to deal magic damage and create a Cursed Zone for 4 seconds which also deals magic damage and heals for every time it damages an enemy, doubled if it damages at least one enemy champion. The zone's radius increases by and by 35 for every rank in Crushing Attack. |description2 = While Aerida's inside the Cursed Zone, her auto-attacks deal bonus magic damage equal to 60% of the value of the zone's damage per second. |leveling = | }} |leveling2 = |cost = 50 |costtype = health |cooldown = |range = | }} }} | is fully applied. ** will heal you for 15% of the damage dealt. ** will apply a 40% for 1.5 seconds. * The zone applies spell effects as an area of effect ability. ** is reduced to one-third effectivness. ** will heal you for 5% of the damage dealt. ** will apply a 40% for 1 second. |damagetype = magical |onhiteffects = The triggering attacks from the Cursed Zone can apply other on-damage and on-hit effects and life steal. ** The bonus damage will apply to structures. ** The bonus damage does not benefit from critical strike chance. ** The bonus damage will not be applied if the attack . ** The bonus damage will not be applied if the attack was or . |spellshield = will block the initial blast and will prevent the zone from being created. |additional = * If Aerida gains an ability power bonus while the Cursed Zone is active, its radius stays the same until the end of its remaining duration. }} }} Aerida summons a storm of fire around herself, dealing magic damage every 0.5 seconds equal to a percentage of her own , capped at 80 against minions. |leveling = |cost = |costtype = health per half-second |cooldown = 8 |range = 300 }} | }} Aerida periodically stores 1 charge of Melting Gust, and can hold up to at any given moment. |description2 = The next attack blasts through the target, dealing bonus magic damage and sending an aftershock forwards that will stop at the first enemy champion in its path or explode upon reaching the end of its flight, dealing magic damage in an area and all targets for 2 seconds. Enemies in the Cursed Zone are instead for half the duration. |leveling2 = |cooldown = 3 |customlabel = |custominfo = 13 |cost = |costtype = health |range = | }} }} | , or if it , but its effects will still be applied normally. |damagetype = magical |spellshield = will block the triggering attack and the aftershock. |projectile = true |additional = * Melting Gust uses an ammunition system. * The blast's direction is perpendicular to Aerida's facing direction. }} }} Auto-attacks deal bonus magic damage. |description2 = Empowers Aerida, giving her immunity to and reduction to for 5 seconds. During this period, the passive bonus magic damage is doubled and her attacks root enemies for a brief period. The root effect cannot occur on the same target more than once every 1.5 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 10% |costtype = max. health }} | . ** Only the passive effect will not be applied if the attack was or . |projectile = |spellshield = |additional = }} }} Category:Custom champions